The Burying of the Dead
by Zaedah
Summary: She’s looking for the beginning of something when all I can see is the end. 10Rose.


Sometime after the events of The Girl in the Fireplace…

**The Burying of the Dead.**

The midnight moon lit her way until she found him. There, on a park bench in the cool of night, he gave off every sign of inapproachability. This was a first for her, dealing with a brooding Doctor. And Rose was unsure how to proceed. So she watched him, taking in the tenseness of his shoulders, the hard set of his jaw and the downcast eyes. That was the most unusual feature present. Normally, his bright eyes took delight in everything in sight. For a man who'd seen it all twice, he still managed a boyish wonder about him. True, she'd seen those eyes harden in the face of enemies, every ounce the fierce Time Lord he was. She'd seen hurt, as when he'd defended his decision to leave Sarah Jane Smith so long ago. But never had she beheld the lost, pained look he was currently focusing on nothing at all.

She fretted, hidden in the dark and seemingly miles from him. Could she find the words? Provide the comfort? Would she have the first clue how to help him? And would it be enough? He was still such a mystery to her. How could she begin to know what he needed from her? Deep sigh followed this pondering and she pushed away from the lamplight that had been supporting her and headed toward him. His gaze rose slightly as she approached and Rose believed he'd sensed her before hearing her footfalls. Not satisfied with standing behind him or even sitting by him, Rose dropped to her knees before him, her body nestling between his legs. The Doctor looked surprised by her proximity but moved neither closer nor away. Taking his hands, she waited to secure his gaze before speaking, trusting the right words to come from within.

"I could tell you it wasn't your fault, right. That you did all you could and most of the inhabitants still live because of you." She did not miss the flicker of reproach in his eyes and continued heedlessly. "But you won't hear me, will you?"

He could no longer maintain eye contact as the guilt clouded his features. "There must have been more I could have…"

Her finger across his lips silenced him. "No." Her hand then rose to brush a lock of hair from his eyes. "Only you could have saved so many that were supposed to die."

"I failed them once before." Rose had to strain to catch his whispered words. "Centuries ago. Still, they trusted me. They summoned me here believing I could save them all."

Rose took his face in both hands, calling up all the intensity she possessed and conveyed it in eyes and tone. "You may be the last of the Time Lords and capable of the most astonishing things, but you Are. Not. God. You can't possibly know every outcome of every decision of every situation. You expect too much of yourself."

His only response was a shake of his head and she knew her words were failing to ease the burden. Moving in closer, Rose rested her forehead to his. He didn't pull away, appearing to welcome her nearness. Drawing in breath, she realized he had no particular scent, as though he were only an apparition. However, the solid feel of him beneath her touch dissuaded any disconcertment, assuring her of his presence. Her blond hair whipped around her cheeks, but she cared not for appearance. Beneath her fingers lay marvelous warmth and she craved it as nothing else. When did this get so strong, she wondered briefly, knowing no answer would suffice. After a long moment, she broke the silence.

"Talk to me?"

A sigh escaped him. "I can't remember ever being so tired."

It was more than just exhaustion. It felt to her as if the weight of a million lifetimes had settled upon him, perhaps for the first time declaring his true age. A being as ancient as the stars, she recalled the night he revealed the pain of outliving everyone he'd ever cared for. Whether their end was natural or, as today, extinguished far too soon.

Briefly, she wondered what Sarah Jane would do in this moment, but suddenly realized that was destined to be the difference between herself and his former assistants. While Sarah Jane pined for decades in silence, Rose determined not to wait another minute to stake her claim on him. So very close to his mouth as she was, it took barely a movement to brush her lips to his once, then again. A spark akin to electricity struck where they touched. Encouraged by his lack of resistance, Rose weaved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. As tongues met for the dance, the electric jolt churned into a storm.

In private moments, she'd spent an inordinate amount of time contemplating his lips. They were, she now knew, just as soft and agile as she'd imagined. Coaxing his tongue with hers, she explored every facet of kissing him and delighted as he responded in full. His hands sought purchase on her hips, as if her body grounded him. Exhaustion seemed to fade and the dead were buried in the wake of their passion. This was the comfort he needed from her. And she was only too happy to oblige. She turned herself over to the feelings his touch created, only to find he'd regained his senses, pulling away from her and searching her eyes as if to discern what the hell just happened.

"Rose?" Sheer confusion stole his ability to ask whatever question her sudden ardor raised.

A slow smile formed on her lips, still tingling from his attentions. "Let me give you this. Let me…" She leaned in to snatch another brief kiss. "I can take the pain away for a while, make you forget."

His shoulders tensed at her words. "I cannot allow what you're offering." The admonition stung.

Reaching up, the Doctor grasped her wrists, detangling her arms from his neck. Releasing his hold on her, he stood. In the moment before he left her side, she recognized regret among the multitude of emotions playing on his face. She remained there, kneeling in the dirt before an empty bench watching him open the Tardis and disappear inside. An immediate fear seized her and she scrambled to her feet, rushing to the door before he could possibly leave the planet. He'd left Sarah Jane after all, a woman who'd never dared to cross the sexual line. Throwing open the phone booth door and slamming it closed behind her, Rose stood in the thicker air of the interior, an indication of his conflicted state of mind. Scanning a quick eye for her Doctor, she located him at the helm, engaging the forward drive. Momentary panic gripped her. Had he intended to leave her there? No, she reasoned. He would have simply taken off and dealt with course headings after exiting the atmosphere. Tamping down her fear, she chose not to question him on it and merely waited for an acknowledgement of her arrival.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "That's not how the assistant gig works, you know."

Taking a few steps toward him, Rose smiled slyly. "Well, you just hadn't had the right one til now."

"No." His voice turned distant. "I've had the best in the galaxy."

Jealous filled her mouth with a vile tang. Sarah Jane. There was no mistaking the adoration he held for the woman. And Ms. Smith made it clear her broken heart had been worth it. Broken because she'd never taken the risk Rose had already ventured towards tonight. And Sarah Jane wasn't the only woman to tell Rose of The Doctor's worth. Just recently, another said that the demons were worth dealing with for the sake of an angel.

"I've no doubt." Opting to play nice, she bridged the final space between them, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're exhausted. And while you're not used to sleep, it's quite vital now." Running her hand down his arm, she found his hand and clasped it tight. "Come. Rest with me a while."

It was not a question, nor a suggestion. And when he met her eyes, she prayed he'd see just how serious she was. Turning back to the board, he set a few dials in place and stepped away from the panel. Rose took this for consent, which coincided with the fact that he hadn't released her hand. Even as she led him to the bed he never used, he allowed her total control. By far, it was more than she'd expected. Sliding her hands up, she slid his jacket from his shoulders, enjoying the freedom to touch him this way. What else might he permit tonight? There were still questions in his eyes and she knew he'd ask them eventually. Curiosity surely killed this man more than once.

"How do you propose to make me forget?"

Oh yes, there was that pesky perfect memory thing, wasn't there? Or was it an invitation? Either way, she was determined. And never underestimate the power of a resolute woman. Rose took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. His hands immediately found her waist, pulling her closer. She briefly wondered if the universe invoked penalties for seducing the Doctor, but his tongue teasing hers made the crime worth the punishment. She pressed nearer still, unhappy with the barrier of air and clothing but thrilled to be in his arms. And just when she declared triumph, he broke the kiss and removed his hands as though her skin were fire. Damn.

"We can't Rose."

His tone wasn't stern as it had been earlier. Rather it was deep, almost shaken. _He wants this_, her senses screamed. And yet he was turning from her. _Stop him_, the senses commanded and she liked the way they thought. Her hand shot out, grasping his forearm firmly.

"Don't walk away from me." Her voice took its own stab at admonition. Though he stopped, he did not look at her. "There's nothing wrong with this. You can 'allow what I'm offering' because I do so freely."

"I told you, it doesn't work that way."

Rose moved to stand before him, never letting go of his arm. "By who's command? You're a Time Lord. _The_ Time Lord. There are no rules for you."

Finally his eyes met hers, but there was no warmth there. Frustration colored them. And pain. "No rules. Only experience. I _know_ it doesn't work." Shrugging off her hand, he left the room.

On his heels, Rose persisted. "Tell me what you mean. Doctor, please!"

He stopped at the Tardis' controls, looked towards the heavens and shook his head, like a poor soul asking for mercy. The gesture drew Rose to a halt, discerning that keeping her distance might gain her something. He said nothing further, the silence a condemnation of her perceived impropriety. And the air around her was heavy with his frustration.

"Tell me why you won't let yourself have this. Tell me why I'm not as worthy as Sarah Jane or Ms. Pompadour for your affection." Oh dear, did she say that last bit aloud?

"Reinette was right," he began in a tired whisper. "She called me a lonely angel. Doubt the angel part, mind. But the other…" He turned to face Rose, speaking with renewed strength. "Do you really think I've lived thousands of years and never gave in to an assistant?"

The revelation startled her, but she dared not interrupt. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, hands resting on the main terminal as if drawing strength from his beloved ship.

"The possibility's always there. So much time spent traveling, seeing the universe, saving it a bit. Can't help getting close. And then they die. They always die. Or they leave me in favor of a life I cannot give them. So I keep my distance in that regard." His gaze returned to hers. "But every time I fail to guard myself well enough, something happens. Occasionally tragic. Always impossibly hard to move on from." As he approached her, Rose felt the tears escaping her. The Doctor raised a hand, wiping the moisture from her cheek. "I'm not ready to bear that again. Don't ask it of me."

Once more, he left her but she couldn't follow. Backing up a few steps, she slid down the length of a wall, letting the numbness take over. Knowing he rejected her based on fear for her life and not disinterest failed to help. He wanted her, that much was clear from his reaction to her kiss. But she could not possess his heart, since he refused to make it available. Clearly others have gotten there first and paid the price. As deeply jealous as Rose was of Madame Pompadour, she was indeed right. The Doctor was a lonely angel. And he was worth it all.

An hour later, Rose was curled up on her bed, a study of a sobbing mess. Her tears had finally stopped, but her soul was still vexed by him. So focused was she on her inner turmoil that she nearly missed the arrival of her visitor. Opening her stinging eyes, she found The Doctor crouched beside her mattress. Sitting up slightly, Rose took a swipe at her face with the back of her hand and waited for him to address her.

"I don't want to fight with you."

"I shouldn't have pushed you." Rose then gathered up her courage. "Still, would be nice if we could be more open with each other, yeah?"

"Well, I told you the angel part was off." Before she could argue that point, he took her hand. "I'm not in the habit of comparing my assistants, so you shouldn't either. Sarah Jane was… unique among them. As you are becoming. But I must have affection for all to choose each for traveling."

She huffed a bit, remembering her initial refusal to his invitation and wanting credit for the change of heart. "I chose you, you may recall."

"Are you so sure?" The absolute seriousness in his tone made her question her statement.

"I'm sorry." Her apology was meant to cover a myriad of offenses today.

"As am I. Forgive me?" The smallest smile graced his features, so new and yet entirely familiar.

She returned with a grin of her own. "On one condition." Laying back down to the far right of the bed, she reached back to pat the empty mattress space behind her. "Rest with me." She cut off the approaching denial. "Just… rest. Before you fall over and I have to fly this damned thing."

A measure of light had returned to his eyes. "And my own bed is deficient because…"

"Because I can't trust you to stay there."

Her challenging stare must have been fiercer than she thought because he removed his shoes and stretched his body behind her. Feeling emboldened by the victory, Rose reached back for his left arm and draped it over her waist. Apparently deciding to let her have that battle too, the Doctor remained as she'd arranged him and settled into sleep in moments. Satisfied and grateful for the turn of events, Rose couldn't imagine sleeping, not when he was so close. If she was patient, perhaps his heart would grow to be available.

Rose waited until she was certain the Doctor wouldn't wake before turning carefully to face him. Ensuring his arm remained across her waist, Rose let her fingers gently wander through his spiky ginger hair. Moving down, she brushed a knuckle over his brow, then traced a path along his jaw line. He stirred and Rose froze, immediately stilling her hand. The guilty panic subsided when his hold on her hip momentarily tightened, as though assuring himself of her presence. Only when he settled did she release the breath she'd been holding.

Resisting the urge to touch him further, Rose contented herself with simply watching him sleep. Overwhelming her was the knowledge that he trusted her enough to let his guard down this way. The next half hour was spent recalling every touch, any significant glance they'd ever shared and these thoughts finally carried her into slumber.

Dreams of him were snatched from her when she was suddenly roused from slumber. Focusing bleary eyes, Rose found that restlessness had overtaken the Doctor's sleep. His breathing had grown erratic and her hand moved instinctively to his face. The contact, meant to calm him, only agitated him further. Undeterred by his reaction to her touch, Rose began to stroke his hair. But whatever nightmare plagued him had no intention of being soothed away. Just as Rose considered waking him, The Doctor shot upright, disoriented eyes searching wildly about him as he fought for breath.

"Doctor? I'm here. It's me, Rose."

His eyes finally found hers and after a moment, recognition sank in. Rose laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back down, pleased when he offered no resistance. To her surprise, one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other found her waist and he pulled her to him. Taking advantage of his obvious need for her, she rested her head on his shoulder and slid her leg between his. The intimacy of her position sprung a well of pure desire within her. She was certain at that moment that should she choose, she could seduce him. But her previous decision to be patient forced her to stillness. Once his breathing leveled, she snuggled closer, allowing her hand to wander back to his hair. His hold on her remained firm even as he succumbed to the pull of his exhaustion. Rose reveled in the feel of her Doctor surrounding her small frame. Yawning, she decided it was safe to sleep. And her dreams were marvelous indeed.

Until she woke. Immediately registering the lack of him, Rose sprang from the bed and rushed to the one place she knew she'd find him. Though the Tardis housed a thousand rooms, the Doctor generally inhabited the control room. True to form, Rose spotted him at the helm, imputing coordinates. Everything from his precise movements to his stance told her he wasn't sending them to a random location.

Waiting out of sight, she suspected he'd sensed her anyway. Still, she gave pause to gauge any hints the Tardis could tell her. The ship was a guide to its owner in a way she was just learning to read. She knew it could communicate with the Doctor and had recently begun to realize the Tardis also projected a feeling within its walls based on the Doctor's mood. All she felt now was a somber melancholy and decided to end this here and now. She made sufficient noise to announce herself but his attention remained on the controls. And her heart sank, taking every ounce of hope with it as the room's disposition darkened around her.

"Where to next?" She sounded small, displaying her fear of the answer.

"It's time." His normally animated tone was forcibly even, almost dead in its resignation.

And with those two words, her panic turned to anger at the dismissal. Marching up to him, she planted her feet in preparation for the battle. The Doctor, however, showed neither emotion nor reaction as he tinkered with various gauges.

"Where?" A far harsher version of her voice demanded.

"You're overdue a visit home." The comment was spoken gently, as if to avoid the fight she was resolute on.

Rose moved closer still, eyes hardening. "You think I'm gonna let you abandon me back on Earth? You honestly believer I'd let you leave me?"

His jaw tightened as he bit back his immediate response. A few buttons later, he took a deep breath. "It's for the best."

"Best for who? I'm getting too close to you and you don't know how to handle it."

"I'm handling it right now," He said under his breath.

Her mouth dropped open for a moment. "And I have no say in it?"

"You've _said_ quite enough already."

"I-I've been, you know… I've been honest." Great, now the sputtering was starting. "You've been indecisive as hell. H-holding me like I belong here. Kissing me like you want me a-and then sending me away. That's bloody indecisive, that."

"Then allow me to correct it. You're going home." The resolve in his eyes, which finally dared to meet hers, matched his tone and she sensed she was losing the war. Where was her babbling, excited doctor?

"You can't do that!"

Such warm brown eyes turned fiercely cold. "I'm a Time Lord. There are no rules for me." He threw her previous words back at her and her lack of ammunition worried her.

Oh wait; there was one favorite weapon in her arsenal. He'd already shown his desire for her and she trusted he would again. Leaning up, she slowly ran her tongue across his lower lip. When he opened his mouth to protest, Rose thrust her tongue within and sought his. There was nothing indecisive in his response, as he kissed her hot and hard. Her body moved of its own accord, grinding provocatively against him. The Doctor's hands slid to her hips and his grip was almost desperate. Weaving her arms tighter around his neck, she explored every inch that her tongue could touch, determined to map out her Doctor through this and every other sense available. Finally, having gotten the effect she wanted, Rose forced herself to pull away, hands tangled in his hair which forced him to meet her eyes.

"Why are you fighting me so hard on this?" Her breath came in pants.

"Because you can't see it from my perspective." All anger was removed from his tone. Only sorrow remained and it killed her.

"Then change it. Forget how soon I'll die and how long you'll live. Right now, at this moment, what do you _want_?"

"What I can't have." Eyes and voice pleaded with her to understand; to let this go.

Brushing her lips to his once more, she sighed. "You're so very wrong. You think having this will make my death harder to handle. Or that I'll eventually want a normal life one day. But there's no life for me without you. I would accept the most painful death before I'd ever leave you. _Ever_. And if it's true that my entire lifespan is barely a week in your perspective, let me make it the best week of your eternity."

He seemed to consider her words, and she could feel the slightest shift in the atmosphere. The Tardis warmed by the smallest fraction, a calmer air seeping into the control room. Taking on its master's emotions. And she pressed on. "I will not die with regret. Are you so determined to live with it?"

"I don't know any other way to live." The confession was spoken softly and with all the regret he possessed.

"Let me show you. Change our heading." She breathed the request while her arms loosened by tiny measure to allow him to heed the suggestion.

Rather, he shook his head and her heart shattered yet again. "No," he whispered. "We're still going to Earth."

"B-but I…I," she was quickly running out of plans.

"I need to talk to someone. But… I won't leave without you."

Sarah Jane. She didn't even need to ask. But she found less jealousy and more hope that the woman, who loved him as well, would advise him in Rose's favor. Who else could possibly understand her position besides one who'd shared it?

"Alright. Give her my regards?" Rose smiled before leaning up to lightly kiss him once more. Forcing a steady retreat, she returned to her quarters without looking back.

Several hours and a million thoughts later, the Tardis came to a stop on what Rose could only presume was Earth. And most likely, her mum's backyard. As happy as she was to be seeing her mother again, there was the nagging fear that despite his promise not to leave without her… No. The Doctor always kept his word. Even so, she threw her arms around her mother, exchanged pleasantries and made a quick excuse to follow the Doctor downtown. Not that he knew it, she prayed, hoping his sixth sense failed him if she left enough distance between them. Sure enough, they ended up at Sarah Jane Smith's door, which he neglected to knock on, rather just walked in as though expected.

Rose crouched at an open bay window and watched an older woman in a tasteful lounging suit reading a book, oblivious to the intruder. Until a robotic dog began an excited tail wag that alerted her. As if reaching out her senses, her mouth dropped open before actually seeing him. Jumping up, Sarah Jane rushed to the foyer to find an ancient being waiting.

"Doctor?" Falling into his arms, Sarah Jane held him so very close, as if she feared he were an apparition. Finally pulling back to look at him, Sarah Jane raised a hand to his face. "What's wrong?"

"I need advice, old friend. I didn't know who else I could…"

She held a finger against his lips. "Come with me." Taking his hand, she led him to the parlor and Rose had to scramble to find another window from which to eavesdrop. A side shrub hid her effectively enough for both the road and the interior's occupants. The two women watched as the Doctor wondered over to the mantle, which was littered with odd figures that brought a smile to his face.

"You remember those?" Sarah Jane's own smile widened with pleasure. There weren't many personal belonging in the room, her traveling-light and owning-little habit carried over from her time with him.

"The most obnoxious seller in the galaxy and he had you wrapped around his thirty fingers over these." Inherently tactile to a fault, the Doctor reached up for one but stopped short of contact with the piece. His smile faded and he turned back to his former companion.

Sarah Jane easily recognized the shift in mood and perched herself on the edge of a simple beige recliner.

"You're not here for me. I forgive you that. Tell me what's troubling you."

He searched her face for a long moment then approached, kneeling on one knee before her. "Why did you never tell me?"

Rose took a sharp breath simultaneously with Sarah Jane at the question. Both knew what he meant.

The older lady found a conspicuous spot on the floor to focus on. "Is this about Rose?"

"Answer my question." He chided her lightly, eyes so intense upon her that she squirmed under the scrutiny.

"My place in your life was predetermined, probably before the universe began. I wasn't meant to… to have you that way. And I treasured what we had so much, I daren't destroy it by seeking more than you were willing to give."

"And you regret it?"

"I bought more time with you through my choices. It was hard, but the right thing usually is."

Once more, her hand stroked his jaw and Rose nearly cried at the ease of the touch, the way he leaned into it. Wasn't it time for her name to reenter this conversation already?

"I do miss my version of you." Sarah Jane was saying, and he smiled.

"That one was…unique."

Sarah Jane laughed, as melodic a sound as Rose had ever heard. And she hated it instantly. "Your mannerisms have changed with the new incarnation, but it's still you. I can feel that completely. And so I know when you're hiding something." The Doctor had the good grace to look slightly shamed. "Where is Rose?" She asked purposefully.

The question brought visible discomfort to his features. "She's, uh… home."

"For how long?" At his silence, Sarah Jane's eyes widened in understanding. "That's why you've come. You're going to leave her here, aren't you?"

Outside the window, Rose's knees began to shake, her heart racing in wait for the answer. The Doctor hung his head, clearly conflicted and in no hurry to reply. Finally, Sarah Jane laid a hand under his chin and brought his eyes back to hers.

"I made a promise not to."

"And it's taking everything within you to keep it." The summation was painful to Rose's ears. And when he did not refute it, Sarah Jane leaned back a bit. "What exactly did she ask of you?"

"She's…" Words were failing him and he looked to the empty wall to reset his mind. "She's looking for the beginning of something when all I can see is the end."

Sarah Jane shook her head. "And you wonder why I never told you. You'd have only left me sooner."

Abruptly he stood, stalking back to the mantle and Rose had to duck quickly to avoid detection. "I had my reasons."

"Yes, and I'll tell you what those reasons come down to." Sarah Jane left her seat but kept her distance from him. "Your assistants leave you. Either by death or by choice, they leave. And it's getting harder on you each time. So you began abandoning us first, starting with my predecessor."

"That's not true…"

"All those years I traveled with you and you think I don't know you, Doctor?" Her voice grew louder, which aided Rose greatly. "You prefer isolation but can't stand being alone. You can't sit still but sometimes you just want to stop. You love life, but too often wish the war had killed you with the rest of your people. Tell me I'm wrong."

The last revelation brought Rose's hand up to cover her mouth, stifling the sound of her shock. But Sarah Jane wasn't finished. Bridging the space between them, she laid a hand on his bicep and he flinched at the contact.

"You're afraid to love. But you love this girl." Rose failed to notice her breathing had stopped entirely.

The tenseness of his shoulders dissipated into a defeated set. "I tried so hard not to."

Sarah Jane smiled sadly at the confession, while the eavesdropper nearly fainted into the shrub.

"You've been struggling with the burden of eternity as long as I've known you. And you've long seen your place as the last Time Lord as a punishment. Let this obviously courageous girl ease the loneliness for whatever time she has. Don't push her away to spare yourself the end that will come regardless. Do what your heart tells you. Well, both of them. It will be the right choice."

"But how do I _know_?"

Taking his hand once more, the woman Rose now adored beyond measure stretched up to kiss his cheek. "You can't know. But that's the beauty of all discoveries, isn't it? Maybe, just maybe she's capable of bringing you a bit of the peace you've never had."

"Maybe," he echoed, unconvinced.

"You came for advice, did you not?"

He grinned at her suddenly mothering tone. "I rather did."

Stepping ever closer, Sarah Jane's voice dropped a few decibels and Rose had to press her ear to the glass to catch the words. "Don't focus on what you can't give her. Ask yourself what her smile does to you, how you miss her when you're apart, how she feels in your arms. And then decide if you can keep your promise beyond this trip."

Leaning down, the Doctor kissed her forehead and his dear friend closed her eyes for a long moment. "Between you and the ship…"

The smile lit Sarah Jane's reopened eyes. "Ah, the old girl has voiced her opinion?"

"She's been bombarding me with it all day. Bit hard to concentrate actually."

Knowing not to push her luck, Rose moved quietly away from the window and headed back to her mother's. They spent the next hour chatting about nothing at all until Rose caught the sound of the Tardis warming up. A long hug later, Rose waved goodbye to her mum just before slipping back inside the phone box. The lights glowed a little brighter at her arrival and she took that as a greeting from his ship. As they were hurdled back into space, Rose set out to find her Doctor. Surprisingly, he was not in the control room and Rose sighed. Why did there have to be a thousand rooms in here.

Caressing the console with gentle fingers, Rose opted for a different route. "Can you lead me to him?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose detected a pattern in the tiny lights above the baseboards. It seemed to flow in one direction. Leading as requested perhaps?

"Thank you," She whispered and followed the lights to the observatory. The room was dark, displaying only shadows by the light of passing stars. The outline of the Doctor was spotted as he perched atop one of the room's long tables. Entranced by the star-filled blackness before him, he did not acknowledge her presence. His jacket was tossed on a rail and his tie hung loose about his neck. Having thrown out her patience earlier in the day, she saw no sense in reemploying it. Walking around the table, Rose stood between his legs, which brought them to the same height. Slowly, he dragged his attention to her.

"My life is out there, Rose."

"I know."

"Yours doesn't have to be." With that, he gave her a way out, and she smiled at his attempt.

"I know." Rose repeated, but watched as something close to remorse crept into his eyes, just visible by starlight.

"And if I have to choose between the universe and you, I must abide by my responsibilities." She opened her mouth and he cut her off. "And don't say you know."

She laughed. "I… would expect no less."

This time when she kissed him, it was not to win an argument or to shut him up. She felt permitted to do it and who was she to miss an opportunity? Once again his reaction was immediate and now far bolder. As her hands grasped locks of his hair to deepen the kiss, his hands slid under the hem of her shirt, kneading the flesh of her waist almost possessively. And she loved it. Loved him. Loved the new life that would begin this day. She whispered all this and more without ever speaking, trusting her body to tell him what he needed to know.

Yet some part of her brain waited for him to stop, to run from her as he had before. Waited even as they ended up in his quarters. Waited even as he pulled her shirt over her head. Waited even as she climbed naked onto his rarely used bed and crooked her finger invitingly. Until he entered her. At that moment, the nagging place in her brain was filled along with the rest of her. With him. And together, they worked to bury his dead and move out of the shadow of the graves.


End file.
